


any time you want

by bisexualdeanwinchester



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdeanwinchester/pseuds/bisexualdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which frank is a tiny punk who can't sleep without his best friend. it's not weird. it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a high school au..... whoops
> 
> (my working title for this was "frnk is a teddy bear" just thought y'all would enjoy that)

"I can't sleep," Frank complains. "It's like, two thirty and there's school in the morning. Fuck my life." Gerard laughs and Frank can hear the rustling of sheets in the background, like he's turning over. Staying still has never been his strong point, especially while he's on the phone. It's sort of pathetic that Frank knows that.

"Would your mom kill you if you came over?"

"Probably. Be there in five." He grabs his sweatshirt (actually, it's one of Gerard's old ones that he stole a couple years ago. He's not entirely happy that it still fits) and pulls it on. He's unwilling to face the chilly Jersey air without at least two layers of clothing, partially because he's afraid of freezing to death and partially because the sheer number of times his mom has warned him to wear a jacket before going outside has been ingrained into his mind.

After he sneaks downstairs and out the door, he sprints barefoot across the street, cursing himself for not wearing shoes. Gerard's been waiting for him evidently, because his front door opens the second Frank sets foot on his porch.

"Jedi or Empire?" he asks, slinging an arm around Frank's shoulders as they head into the basement.

"Empire. It's like you don't know me at all," Frank teases.

Gerard just sticks his tongue out at him as he goes to put the movie on. Frank carefully makes his way through the disaster area Gerard calls a room to the bed and flops onto it. He shivers a little. Damn, he forgot how cold this fucking basement is. He pulls Gerard's comforter around himself like it's a cloak, and because Gerard is the greatest best friend ever, he laughs when he turns back around.

"You look like a baby, all swaddled up like that," he says, sitting next to Frank. 

"Fuck off," Frank grouses. He shivers a little. 

"You cold?"

"No, I'm just wrapped in a blanket for shits and giggles, Gerard." Sarcasm is Frank's best friend past midnight. 

Gerard, bless him, just smiles. "Hang on, c'mere." He pries Frank's hands off the blanket and pulls it off him. Frank tries to protest but before he can, Gerard's sliding behind him and draping the blanket over both of them. He's actually very snuggly; Frank fits against him perfectly. 

"You're warm," he says in surprise. 

"Shh, you can't miss the opening." 

They sit and watch together. After awhile, Frank feels Gerard's fingers slip into his hair. He would complain, but it kind of feels really good. His eyes drift shut and he tells himself he'll yell at Gerard in the morning. 

 

Frank wakes up feeling abnormally warm. He can't fathom why – his bedroom is always at least thirty degrees below freezing, so why- 

Oh. Right. He went over to Gerard's house last night (this morning?). 

"Ah, fuck." School. He sits up, carefully extracting himself from Gerard's arms (when did that happen?). This proves to be difficult because Gerard is still dead to the world. He rubs at his eye with a fist as he looks at Gerard. His hair is sticking up in a million different directions, his face is completely smushed into his pillow, and there's a little spot of drool by his mouth that Frank finds himself smiling at for reasons he can't name. 

The blanket slips off his shoulder as he moves and he's immediately cold as balls. Moving is now not an option. Missing a day of school probably wouldn’t be the worst thing, right? He settles back under the covers. Gerard wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer like a stuffed animal. (Suddenly Frank doesn't mind being so small.) 

 

The next time he wakes up, it's because something is repeatedly poking him in the face. Upon cracking an eye open, he discovers that it's Mikey jabbing at him with a hanger. Frank glares at him. 

"Your mom is here. She says no sleepovers with your boyfriend on school nights." His mouth is twitching at the corners, like he'd smile if it didn't go against the very laws of nature. 

"'s not my boyfriend," Gerard mutters, propping himself up on an elbow. Frank jumps a little at the sound of his voice; he hadn't noticed Gerard was awake. 

Mikey raises an eyebrow at them. "You sure? Frank came over in the middle of the night, slept in your bed, and you're fucking spooning." 

Which, okay, valid point. "Shut up, Mikey. Tell my mom I'll be there in a minute." 

He smirks. "No, she said you can stay cause it's Friday now." 

"I can stay, like, the whole day? But school-" Gerard claps a hand over his mouth. 

"Shh. Accept it. Mikey, tell his mom she rocks." He faceplants into his pillow and Frank can't help but giggle. 

Mikey rolls his eyes and mouths 'boyfriends'. 

 

Frank ends up spending the weekend at Gerard's house. Mostly, they marathon movies and sleep, which is definitely best friend stuff and not boyfriend stuff (isn't it?). Eventually, though, Frank decides he has to go home, shower, and eat something other than Doritos. (He steals another one of Gerard's sweatshirts and pulls it on before he goes.) 

Gerard walks him home, dutifully listening to his bitching about being cold. 

Halfway across the street, he takes one of Frank's hands in both his own, claiming it'll help warm him up. Frank's face does heat up, but the rest of him remains woefully frozen. 

When he gets inside, he doesn't even realize he's got a smile on his face until his mom teases him about it.


	2. Chapter 2

He can't sleep. Again.

Gerard calls him just as he gives up on sleep.

"Yours or mine?" Frank asks, without even thinking.

"Yours. Gimme like, ten minutes." He hangs up before Frank can ask why.

He heads downstairs and waits by the door for Gerard. True to his word, ten minutes later he shows up, wrapped in several blankets and beaming, his cheeks pink and his eyes glowing. He looks beautiful.

"All this fucking coffee can't be good for you, man," Frank says, mostly to distract himself. He does not nor does he want to know where that last thought came from.

"Fuck you, caffeine runs in my veins. It has nothing to do with sleep," argues Gerard. He shuffles upstairs with the blankets dragging behind him. Frank follows him into his room, where Gerard throws himself (and his blankets) on the bed.

"So I was thinking," he says, poking his face out of the mound and patting the space next to him. "that we cuddle for awhile, then build a fort and cuddle in there?"

The fort never gets made, because as soon as Frank worms his way into the blanket pile and next to Gerard, he knows he's not gonna be moving anytime soon.

 

It becomes a regular occurrence after that. They wind up in each other's beds so often that even their mothers have given up on trying to enforce the 'no sleepovers on weeknights' rule. (Frank's pretty sure it's because their moms think he and Gerard are dating, but it's not like he's complaining. He gets to spend more time with Gerard.)

Mikey teases them to no end, of course. "Is Frank your teddy bear, Gee?" he asks one day. They're hanging out and playing Halo. (His comment is only slightly warranted; Frank's leaning on Gerard's chest and Gerard has an arm wrapped around him. Okay, maybe it's more than slightly warranted. Still, though.)

Gerard just shrugs and decapitates Mikey's character.

"I resent that," Frank objects. "Just 'cause I'm small-"

"It's not 'cause you're short, it's because he can't sleep without you, dude."

"Hey, that's not true," protests Gerard.

"It's not? Have you been able to sleep without him? Also, you haven't gone out once since you guys started this whole... thing, but even if you had, I bet you'd come home and find him waiting for you."

"So what?"

"Why are you so invested in this anyway? It's not like we're fucking, so why do you care?" Frank interjects.

"Because you two are like an old married couple and yet you won't even admit you like each other," says Mikey, rolling his eyes. He tosses a grenade at Frank's character for punctuation.

"It's not like that-" Frank tries to protest, but Gerard interrupts.

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

"'Cause I'm nosy as fuck," Mikey shrugs.

"It's still none of your business, Mikey," Gerard tells him. He pulls Frank closer, almost defiantly. Frank, being the little shit that he is, takes it a step further and crawls into his lap. 

Mikey sighs loudly but returns his attention to the game.

Frank's not even gonna try to say he doesn't like this. He settles in and continues playing. (He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel like he was made to fit here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you even decapitate people in halo? that is my biggest bone of contention with this chapter honestly someone tell me if you can or can't
> 
> but otherwise let minnow if you liked it :)))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short, but i promise there's way more where it came from, so just bear with me, okay?

"So I've been thinking," Gerard says that night. They're curled up together watching The Dark Knight (and Frank may or may not be wearing Gerard's hoodie). 

"Yeah?" 

"Mikey keeps saying we're dating and... I was just wondering, would it be the worst thing in the world if we were?" 

Frank can't fathom why his stomach is suddenly tying itself in knots. "Uh, I guess not." 

Gerard fumbles a bit and finds Frank's hand. "I don't know if you realized, but... that was me asking you out." 

Frank's glad it's dark because he knows he's blushing. "That was me saying yes." 

"Cool," Gerard says happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for how short the last one was?

The next day, Ray sees them holding hands at school, and nearly falls over. 

"SInce when are you guys dating?" 

Gerard blushes. The pink on his cheeks stands out against his pale skin and dark hair and makes him look even more beautiful. 

"Since, like, four this morning," Frank says, squeezing Gerard's hand. 

"Dude, I didn't even know you guys liked each other," he says in disbelief. 

Mikey snorts. "Everyone knew, Ray." 

"Everyone?" Gerard asks. He sounds so dismayed that Frank can't help but smile. 

"Dude. Everyone." He shakes his head at them as he pulls out his phone. He starts texting and walks off, his face so close to the screen his glasses nearly touch it. (Sometimes Frank wonders how he does it.) 

"How come no one told me?" Frank says.. "I had to find out when he asked me out!" 

"You didn't know you liked me?" asks Gerard with interest. 

"Of course not. I've known I liked you since I was five," Frank says dismissively. (Nobody needs to know that it took him until yesterday to realize that's what all the strange feelings he got around Gerard meant.) "No, I didn't know you liked me until last night. Or, technically, this morning." 

They're both staring at him. 

"What?" 

"Dude. Since we were _five _?"__

"Well, yeah. You were all big eyes and chubby cheeks and always covered in paint, and you could go on for hours about tertiary colors, even if you couldn't pronounce the word right, and I guess five-year-old me just kinda fell hard and fast." He smiles a little, remembering 

Gerard's eyes look misty. "You've seriously liked me since then?" 

"Yeah." 

"Dude, we would've been, like, the cutest kindergarten couple ever!" 

"You're telling me you liked me since then too?" 

"Well, yeah! I just- I didn't want to tell you in case _you _didn't like _me _. I didn't want to mess up our friendship."____

Frank stares at him. "So you're telling me that we could have been together for the last eleven years?" 

Ray starts laughing. "Man, and I thought Mikey was oblivious." 

Frank had honestly forgotten he was there (and he kind of ruined the whole moment they were having). 

"What do you mean?" Gerard asks, immediately concerned with anything having to do with Mikey. 

Ray snorts. "You've been too wrapped up in Frank to notice Pete Wentz has been in love with your brother for the past six months." 

"Pete Wentz? Tell me you're joking," Gerard says, distressed. 

"I wish I was, man. He's, like, head over heels for Mikey." 

"Since when?" demands Gerard. He looks ready to kill Pete. 

"Dude, he's liked Mikey for forever. Just last week he announced that he thinks Mikey's his soulmate." 

The look of shock on Gerard's face is priceless. Frank almost wants to take a picture. 

"And Mikey doesn't know?" 

"Nah, he just thinks Pete's some weird dude that's kinda annoying," says Ray. 

"So let me get this straight," Frank interjects. "Wentz is in love with Mikey but he doesn't know it? And he hasn't made a move or anything yet?" 

"Mikey terrifies him, dude," Ray replies, shaking his head. The movement makes his hair bounce around, and it looks even bigger than ususal. 

"He's not _that _scary," Gerard protests, but Frank interrupts.__

"He regularly threatens to dismember people, Gerard, and I'm pretty sure he could actually do it. Like, Mikey could probably kill someone and there wouldn’t even be a body to be found. He's pretty fucking scary." 

"Not really," tries Gerard again. 

They both give him A Look until he shuts up.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank persuades Gerard to go to the park with him after school. They hold hands and scandalize all the soccer moms there. They herd their kids away from them, and Frank can't help but imagine what he and Gerard look like to a bunch of middle age women: a couple of high schoolers dressed in all black, one with too many piercings and smudged eyeliner, the other with dirty hair and bad posture, both with crappily dyed hair and 'bad attitudes'. He smiles a little at the thought of it. 

Gerard tugs him towards the swings as soon as they're within ten feet of them. Frank sits on one and immediately demands to be pushed. 

"C'mon, Frank, you know how to swing, you're sixteen," says Gerard, laughing.

"Yeah, but I want you to push me." 

"You're so weird," Gerard tells him, but he does it anyway. 

After they get a good rhythm going, Gerard sits on the swing next to him. 

"You look ridiculous, y'know." 

Frank laughs. "When has that ever stopped me?" 

"Well, I mean, you're small enough to belong here," Gerard teases.

Ouch. Gerard knows very well his height is a sore spot. "Oh, fuck off," Frank says. He jumps off, mid-swing. He loved doing that as a kid, and Gerard always used to sit there, all high and mighty, scolding him, telling him he was gonna land on his face or break his neck or something. Then, of course, he'd immediately rush over and kiss Frank's scraped knee or elbow if he'd landed wrong. 

He walks over to Frank now, smiling. "Did you land alright?" 

"The only thing hurt was my ego," Frank replies, brushing himself off. 

"Are you sure? 'Cause I think you sustained an injury in your landing." He wraps an arm around Frank's waist.

"Yeah?" He doesn't mind being so small right now either, because he can look up into Gerard's eyes. 

"Mmhmm. Right here," Gerard says, tapping Frank's lips. 

"Oh, yeah, it's a terrible wound," Frank agrees solemnly. 

And oh, shit, Gerard's leaning in and- wow, okay, this is what kissing Gerard feels like, holy shit. (Clearly, Gerard knows what he's doing, because Frank can't feel his knees.) 

He pulls away entirely too soon and looks at Frank. 

"All better?" 

Frank nods. He doesn't think he can form words right now, actually. 

He laughs and grabs Frank's hand. "C'mon, then. I think that lady's ready to kill us." 

Sure enough, one of the soccer moms is staring daggers at them, looking like she's ready to start a fight. Frank has recovered enough mental capability to stick his tongue out at her as they walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys thought:))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here is some more of this fic hope you enjoy :))

It's weird – they're considered one of the school's 'couples' now, and everyone wants to know who they are, which is cool and all, but after the sixteenth girl in one day has asked Frank if he was still dating Gerard (because he was walking alone in the hallway), he's pretty sick of it. He's had a long day and all he wants is to go home and sleep for, like, six years.

He walks home by himself; Gerard had been in the art room when he left school, absorbed in painting something he'd refused to show Frank. Instead of going to his house he just heads across the street. He trudges down to the basement and flops on Gerard's bed, intending to take a nap, but of-fucking-course he can't fall asleep, as usual. He decides to just lie on Gerard's bed until he gets home.

"Mikey told me you were here," Gerard says when he finally comes home. He's lugging a painting, frame and all, down the stairs.

Frank groans in response. He's just so fucking exhausted.

"Wow, you've got such a way with your words," Gerard continues, setting the canvas against the wall. He puts his bag down and sits next to Frank. "Hey, you okay?"

Frank shrugs and wriggles into his lap.

"What's up?" Gerard asks, carding his fingers through Frank's hair.

"Nothing, I just... I don't know. I just wanted to spend time with you, I guess."

"I'm here."

"Yeah. You're here."

And apparently that simple fact is enough; Frank falls asleep within minutes, curled around Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's more where this came from so stick around y'all :))))))


End file.
